the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll
|class= |subspecies=*Mountain Troll *Forest Troll *River Troll *Part-Troll (apparently) |races= |height=12 feet |length= |wingspan= |mass=One ton |skincolor= |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor=Various |distinctions=*Giant-like appearance *Low intelligence |lifespan= |planet= |habitat= |diet= |language=Troll |members= }} A Troll is a creature of prodigious strength and immense stupidity. Trolls are grouped in the taxonomical genus Troglodytarum. History Trolls originated in Scandinavia, but are now found all across Europe. Archimedes Waffling was an outspoken advocate for the strict restraint of trolls. He thought it was wrong to allow them to roam free, stating that "they were creatures who weighed a ton, but had brains the size of a bogey". After the details of the daily schedule were revealed, Roger stated that he was going to kill his old friend George Ortiz, who had suggested that the test to get into Superhero School involved wrestling a troll. Rotta Hecks once speculated that Greg has some traces of Troll blood in him; however, this might be simply to insult Greg's stupidity and appearance. When Sebiscuits was captured by Mella Montgomery's scouts in 2104, he told them he was Shan Montgomery, due to them not looking very intelligent, and even speculated that one of them might have been part-Troll, judging by his odor. Twenty years later, Garga drew a picture of a troll and describes Squeazy as one. Biology and appearance Trolls generally reach a height of about twelve feet and weigh up to a ton. Troll whiskers have magical properties. Their feet have two toes, both with giant toenails. Behavior and intelligence They are dangerously violent and incredibly aggressive, and then engage in unpredictable behavior, comparable to giants. They are also incredibly low in intelligence, to which giants seem to have more of. Trolls have a taste for human flesh. They enjoy it raw, but are not fussy about what they eat. Trolls are also fond of fish. Society and culture Troll language is nothing more than simple grunts that only Trolls seem to be able to interpret, though skilled multi-linguists such as Aurora Black can understand them. Trolls understand only a limited number of Human words, and some smarter ones can be skillfully trained as security Trolls. Ed Meyer and Verpus the Foul both had a gift for communicating with Trolls, and could bend them to their wills. Sub-species There are four different types of Troll, each with its own highly unique set of physical differences. *Mountain Troll *Forest Troll *River Troll *Part-Troll (apparently) Security trolls, the smartest troll specimens, are skillfully trained to guard several mutant locations. Behind the scenes Though often derided as stupid, trolls are obviously intelligent, or at least sapient, beings. This is seen in their wielding of weapons, dressing themselves, and their attempts to domesticate other beasts (such as graphorns). This indicates that trolls are early to mid Stone Age in terms of culture, and likely possess rudimentary intelligence. However, they were either not considered intelligent enough to understand the laws of the world or could not control their violence, as the government did not grant them being status. Appearances * * * * * * * *''Perpetual Seer - Melissa Vance's Compliments'' Notes and references Category:Trolls Category:Holocards Category:Gold Holocards